Flavored Kisses
by Kaizerwave King
Summary: It looks like that Danny has a problem, he can't stop people from kissing him! Will the kisses mean anything to Danny or will this be a normal strange week to him? Warning inside.


**Summary:This is a Danny Phantom Fanfiction. Prelude to Tainted Cherries. Danny has a problem with people kissing him. These are Danny thoughts of the events that has been taken place for the week. Will these kisses mean anything to Danny or will this be another normal weird week for him?**

**DISCLAIMER:** **THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY OWNS THE PLOT ****BUT DOES NOT ****OWN THE CARTOON 'DANNY PHANTOM**'**, **_**BUTCH**__** HARTMAN **_**DOES! THE CHARACTERS IS BEING ****USED WITHOUT PERMISSION IN A MANNER THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE PROFIT!**

**WARNING:** **This content in this story is rated M for _Mature_! It contains: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, slash-**_(malexmale) & Shouta (Older guyxYounger Guy)._** _If this content offends you in __**ANYWAY**__of __**ANYKIND**__:_ _**STOP!!**_**ON THE BROWSER, PLEASE MOVE THE MOUSE TO CLICK THE ARROW POINTING LEFT ON THE TOP FAR LEFT OF THE SCREEN, OR PLEASE HIT THE BACKSPACE KEY ON YOUR KEYBORD! DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER AFTER THE WARNING HAS BEEN GIVING, FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! THEY WILL BE REPORTED AND DELETED! PLEASE LEAVE AND DO NOT REVIEW.** **THANK YOU!**

Parings: Danny/Vlad, Danny/Valerie, Danny/Tucker, Danny/Sam, Danny/Paulina, Danny/Kwan & Danny/Dash

Age: Danny 17, Vlad 36, Valerie 17, Tucker 17, Sam 17, Paulina 17 & Dash 18

On Monday I had salad with an Italian dressing while taking a break from learning to play Bach Toccata and Fugue in D Minor on the piano.

I thought I never dream of having a blueberry flavor on my lips, especially _his_ _lips_ and over to _his_ _place_.

Let alone eating a salad...

Then he says, "Your getting there little badger. Let me show you how to keep in time with this masterpiece." My _instructor_ praised in a smooth tone.

My Instructor sat beside me on the large piano seat that obviously built for two.

I watched Vlad magnificent fingers work across the keys. I just could not _wait_ when he had finished.

When I walked out of the door I heard him give a contented _sigh_ as I left his mansion.

On Tuesday, I was on a female's lap as I felt long brown fingers against the bottom of my shirt.

The tugging of the shirt as the pulled out the white muscle shirt from underneath.

"I am amazed your so alert today. Remember last time? You fell asleep while I was trying to tell you to how to trap a ghost." The african girl said with a flirting sound in her voice.

Valerie fingers were now gliding thought my hair as she grabbed her brush and glided it through my black ebony hair.

It felt so nice that I started to dose off.

I woke up to the taste of lemon on my lips.

It felt exquisite.

"How could I _resist_?" I stated simply.

On Wednesday, I was studying, math is so hard.

"I told you to _slove_ the problem with the _x_. Do not you _ever_ listen to me? Maybe I should _punish_ you and it involves this _ruler_." The tutor said in a stern tone.

My tutor picked up the ruler from the dresser.

"_Mess_ _up_ again and you _will_ regret it. Now _concentrate_..." My tutor said in a stern voice.

Tucker is so _dominative_; who would of thought he was, considering he is so quiet on other things.

With the exceptions with his meat menu battles with familiar female sadistic salad spinner.

While he was done lecturing me, I cut him off with a look.

Once I left his house I tasted the most delicious orange flavor on my lips. I like oranges.

On Thursday, I lay for what seemed like hours, it had been forty-five minutes.

I was laying on the couch and the pose was irritating me.

"All done with the sketch. You can have a look if you like?" The artist said with a little flirt in her voice.

I walked to the canvas and I was leaning against the table.

The drawing show me laying on the couch in my red boxers with only some fruit in the fruit bowl on the table.

I felt Sam's warmth against my back as she whispered in my ear.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked.

I turned my head to the side and looked into her eyes.

The warmth from her smile, as I did a little jog while I exited the huge mansion.

I also taste a large amount of grape on my lips,

Pure bliss.

On Friday, I went shopping with a "_Friend_".

She needed a guy opinion about what make a guy go crazy on a outfit that she wears.

I guess that she took pity on me and ask me to go with her.

We went to the clothes stores on the streets and looked through all the windows till we came to one store.

It was filled with dummies wearing a complete outfit with short dresses.

My latino friend ran to one dress with a bow on the back and lots of frills on the front.

"I gonna try this one on." She said and ran to the changing room as I followed.

After putting it on she had trouble doing it up.

"Please come in with me. I need to zip it up and I can't reach the back." She said pouting.

I stood in the dressing room with her.

Pulling up the zip, she giggle and done a little spin, nearly _knocking_ me over.

Paluna stood still feeling giddy as she lacing her hands on my shoulders to steady herself.

I never knew that taste of strawberries that was on my lips is rather pleasant while helping one dress in a changing room.

On Saturday, I sat in the room of one of the popular jocks.

It was rather different to my expectations.

For I would be thinking to a football jocks living arrangement consisted of _used_ sweat socks _and_ jockstraps _everywhere_.

For example this room was smaller, it smelled of fresh rain and the brown carpet floor is clean.

His bed is nicely and neatly made.

The desk that he had is full of books neatly stacked together.

Then I notice something usual about the asain man's room.

On the middle of the floor is a small coffee table was in the center.

The asain-jock sat next to me on the bed.

Grabbing his cup that is filled with a some type of green drink.

"The team wanted to go to the beach today. I decided to stay home and have a little relaxation." The asain boy finish his drink.

Then the asain boy look at his cup.

"I don't have any more. Would you still like a _taste_?" Kwan asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as I agreed to try it.

The taste of strong lime on my lips felt soo good on a nice Saturday morning.

On Sunday, I was at another jock living quarters.

He is handing me a cooked slice of cherry pie.

I looked at him with questioningly and thought it was a prank.

The muscular blond jock shake his head sideways twice.

I guess that he will save his _cruelty_ at school grounds and act civil for _once_.

I ate the cherry pie and it tasted very sweet.

After we cleaned the dishes, we sat down at the kitchen table.

I have to admit, he is a year older than me and handsome.

"I want to say that I know what you have done this past week." The jock said.

My face flushed at the blond jock's accusation.

How did he know?

I forgot of course he would know.

I completely forgot that Kwan and Paulina had big mouths.

"Don't worry I am not going to tell anyone." The blond jock said.

I gave a sigh of relief as a wicked smile was on his face.

Leaning down, he whispered close to my face.

"Only if you would do the same thing to me." The jock said with a seductive smile on his face.

I heard the loud _thump_ of my heart.

How could I say _no_ to such a request.

A grin formed on his face as he licked his lips.

His hand was on my face as he ran his thumb across the creases of my mouth.

Looking at his thumb I saw cherry juice.

"That's what you get from eating the cherries raw." I said to him.

The jock chuckled.

I squeezed his hand to intertwine with mine and brushed his thumb against my lips suckling off the cherry juice.

Saying goodbye with a smirk as I left Dash there panting breathlessly.

The taste of each lips especially _his_ lips is simply divine.

What a _beautiful_ Sunday afternoon and what a _week_ this had been!

AN: This is Kaizerwave King! Review on what you think!


End file.
